


Just another sweater.

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, HP: EWE, Knitting, M/M, hermione-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione likes knitting. She really. Likes. Knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Knitting

After spending so much time knitting hats and socks for the house elves of Hogwarts Hermione took a liking to knitting. She knew that she wasn't allowed to knit anybody anything for Christmas, that was Molly's job after all, and her mother-in-law would have her head if Hermione even suggested anything else. But that didn't meant that Hermione didn't knit things for others, the opposite was the case.

When Draco and Harry move din together she gave them a patchwork blanket, several little things she knitted over the years sewn together into one giant blanket. Of course she charmed it so the colours looked good together, she knew that Draco wouldn't have allowed it into the flat otherwise, but as it was it was actually one of Draco's favourite blankets. Hermione took pride in that.

When Pansy told Hermione that hers and Luna's wedding would be a winter wedding because winter was their season, Hermione asked Pansy what she thought of cosy mugs filled with hot coca and tea for the reception. Pansy wasn't sure about the idea first, but when Hermione showed her the patterns she had in mind for the 'mug-sweaters' Pansy fell in love and that's the story of how Hermione spent one week doing nothing but knitting sweaters for about 200 mugs for the wedding reception. Pansy bought the wool and wanted to pay Hermione for her work, but Hermione told her it was her wedding present and Pansy accepted it happily.

When Hermione was pregnant with Rose she knitted her daughter's whole winter wardrobe during her pregnancy. She knitted little scarf and mitten sets, she knitted shoes and jackets, pants and dresses. She even knitted her a little headband with a bow in the front. She did the same during her second pregnancy.

And even if Molly was the one who always provided the extended Weasley clan with Christmas sweaters in the most fabulous colours and with the most amazing charms, Hermione was the one her friends and family came to if they didn't want giant snitches or the first letter of their name on the front of their sweater.


End file.
